A Day at the Beach with Sasuke
by Frozenheart1996
Summary: Team 7 goes to the beach with Kakashi and Anko, but what happens when Sakura buys a bikini and all the guys there touch her? Will Sasuke save her? Read and find out!


**OK, well, here's a new story, and I wrote this to tide ya'll over until I can get those other stories done. Keep a look out for Majesty and My Own Greek Myth. So here ya go, A Normal Day at the Beach with Sasuke. Hopefully. Long title, I know. Here it is.**

_#_

**Sakura's POV**

Today was just supposed to be a normal day at the beach. Kakashi had brought his wife, Anko, Naruto, Sasuke, and me to the beach. Anko and Kakashi ran off when we first got there. I was just a tanktop and a pair of short cut-off blue jean shorts. Sasuke was wearing black swimming trunks with an Uchiha symbol on the left leg and a regular blue shirt with a closed collar. Naruto was wearing a pair of orange swimming trunks and a black shirt. I didn't know that I would want to swim, so I just packed the lunch, a towel, some sunscreen, an umbrella, sunglasses, and a coat, because it got really cold at night.

As soon as we got there, after Anko and Kakashi ran off, Sasuke took off his shirt, right along with Naruto, and went to swim, while I was left to set everything up. I put the towel on the ground up on the hill, then stuck the umbrella over the towel. When the sun was high in the sky, I decided to go to the souvenier shop and bought a swim suit. It was a pink bikini, with litle bows on the bottom of the strap, right at the top of the cup. The bottom was the same color, with the same little bows at both sides. The teenage male cashier was looking at me wierdly when he was ringing up the bathing suit, so I decided to put my clothes back on until I got in the water.

When I got back to the beach, Sasuke and Naruto were searching all over the place for me. " Hey, you guys, what are you two looking for?" I asked. They both looked up, and Sasuke said," Sakura where were you? We were worried sick about you!" " I was just buying a bathing suit. Sheesh." I said as I sat down. " Well, next time, tell us where you're going. There's a lot of pervs around here." Sasuke said as him and Naruto walked back to the water. I shook my head and waited a while until the sun had went down a bit, then walked to the water. I dipped my feet in it, and instantly pulled back. I had ditched my clothes, and now had my towel wrapped around me. " Come on, Sakura, the water won't bite!" I heard Naruto shout from a while away. I took in a deep breath, and looked for Sasuke and Naruto. I didn't even expect to see Anko or Kakashi, since they were a little frisky feeling on the way here. After a minute, I saw both Naruto and Sasuke swimming towards me. " Come on, Sakura, I'll catch you!" Sasuke shouted as he held his arms out. I laughed a bit, and said," I'm alright!" " Come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke was a few feet away. I could easily jump, and he would be able to catch me with no problem. " Sakura, just jump!" he shouted. I pulled off my tanktop and shorts, and Sasuke, I could feel, was staring at me. So was Naruto, and about another dozen guys that was on the beach. I backed away, then ran and jumped. Water splashed around the both of us, and I landed in Sasuke's arms. We both laughed, and Sasuke let me go after a moment. But five minutes after he let me go, and I started to swim around, I wandered from the two boys, and found myself in a circle of guys swimming around me, and touching my thighs, my ass, and running thier hands up my back, before swimming back quickly to the ring of other guys. They swam so fast, I couldn't even swat them on their heads. Finally, after three or four minutes, a guy swam up behind me and yanked me down. He broke the clasp on my swim suit, and tried to pull down my bikini bottoms. I was only able to resurface after he pulled off my top. " Sasuke!!" I shouted.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was sitting on the beach with my black jacket over my shoulders. That's when I heard Sakura scream. I ran to the edge of the beach, where waves crashed at my feet. I had a pair of binoculars in my hand, and saw a circle of guys. I zoomed in, and saw Sakura in the middle, her top no longer on her body. She did have her arms over chest, though. I dropped the binoculars, and ran towards her. When I got into the water, I immediatly started to swim.

**Sakura's POV**

I didn't see Sasuke coming towards me at any angle. Guys were trying to pull my arms away from my now exposed chest. I struggled from their grip, but they wouldn't stop. The same guy that had pulled me down in the water pulled my arms away after he dragged me back down in the water. I screamed in the water, until I felt him being jerked back to the surface. I rose to the surface as well and saw Sasuke beating the crap out of all the guys. Naruto was still no where to be seen.

After Sasuke beat the last guy, he dragged me out of the water and put his jacket over me. We walked back to the hill where the blanket was, and where Sasuke or Naruto had brought my clothes back. He forced me back into my tanktop which, thankfully, had an attached bra. We sat there, on the blanket, with Sasuke's arm wrapped around my shoulder, and trying to make me feel better. I had started crying in the water, when I thought I was going to be raped. " Sakura, hush. You didn't get hurt." he said to me. " But, Sasuke, I was almost raped because of me picking out a slutty bathing suit!" I cried. My face was flustered, and I looked like I was going to puke or faint at any moment. Sasuke took a bottle of water from the picnic basket and tilted my head back slightly, and made me drink it. " I'll hold up the blanket, and you change out of that suit." Sasuke said as he made me stand up and gave me my shorts. I did what I was told, and I changed back into my dry shorts.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Anko and Kakashi showed up, and Kakashi had kiss marks that looked like they had already been wiped off, then put back on. Sasuke only smirled, and on the ride home, since we had two carriages, Naruto said he would ride with Anko and Kakashi, just to make sure they wouldn't get all freaky with eachother.

Both of us were being completely silent on the way home. Since it was way past six when we left, I fell asleep on the way.

**Sasuke's POV**

I noticed Sakura had fallen asleep against the window, which was open, which made her shiver in her sleep. I gently moved her head and closed the window, then let her rest her head on my chest. Actually, since she was asleep, I kinda helped her, but I still liked it.

We finally got to the village, and we didn't know how to get to Sakura's house. We had picked her up at the local park, and she had never invited us to her house. When I left the village, Sakura had moved out of her mother's house and bought a house somewheres out in Cherry Blossom Parks. We only know that she lives in Cherry Blossom Parks. The driver, after awhile, asked where we wanted to go first. I said my house. He turned a few lanes, then was in the Uchiha Compund where I lived. I gently lifted Sakura out, and thanked the carriage driver. " No problem, kid. Take care of that little girl, though." he said as he pulled away. I took Sakura into my room, and put her down in the bed, and I went to the livingroom to watch TV. I could've watched TV in my room, but I might wake up Sakura.

About an hour later, I heard Sakura walking down the stairs. I looked in her direction, and she walked into the livingroom. " Hi, Sasuke." she said. " Hey." I replied. " Uh, thanks for taking care of me. I guess I'll be going now." she said as she walked towards the door. " No. You don't have to go right now. I thought that we could have dinner together." I said as I stood up and rushed toward her. " Sasuke, I'm in shorts and a tanktop. I don't think I'm going anywheres else but home. Sorry." she said. " Fine then. If you won't have dinner with me, then let me at least walk you home." I said. " No! I mean, I'm sorry, but I can't let anyone find out where I live. And everyone includes you. Not even the girls know where I live." Sakura said as she tried to open the door. " But, Sakura, you can't honestly expect to walk through Konaha, even this early in the evening." I said as a smirk grew on my face. " I can take care of myself, ya know." she said as rage burned in her eyes. " Oh? If you can, then how come you screamed," Sasuke." when all those guys were trying to rape you?" I asked. " That doesn't count because I couldn't even use my freakin' arms or legs." she said, her green eyes going fire fury. " You're so cute when you get mad like that." I said without relizing it. " Do you have a death wish?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. " Like you could touch me, even if you're mad like this." I said. Maybe I did have a death wish. Sakura threw a punch, but I caught it, and then she threw another. I had both of her hands in mine, and I quickly pulled her to my chest. She struggled to get away, but I wouldn't let her. " Sasuke! Let me go!" she screamed. " Why should I?" I asked, lust forming in my eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke was now holding me, my back against his chest. I was breathing heavily, and then I felt like I couldn't even breath when he started to kiss my neck. I leaned back into his chest. " Good girl." he said. I then started to hit him with my elbows, but he turned me around too quickly, and kissed me on the lips. I didn't reply until he started to get really angry, and kissed me so hard I thought my lips were going to actually reply. But they didn't. I didn't. All I could do was stay still. Soon, Sasuke let me go, and I fell to the floor. He dropped next to me, and said," What's wrong?" " You kissed me." I said. " So? Isn't that a good thing?" he said. I shook my head slightly. " And why not?" Sasuke asked. " Because I'm not in love with you." I said as I started to shake. " What?!" he screamed, dragging me back up. His hands were grasping my upper arms tightly, which made me wince. " Well, let's not forget that you left me, so get away!" I hollered. " Oh, Sakura, you're just in a world of doubt. Just calm down." Sasuke said. " I will not calm down!" I shouted. Sasuke silenced me when he kissed me. He pushed me on the floor, and I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't get off of me. " Will you stop moving?" he asked as he kissed down my collar bone. " Sasuke! Stop it, please!" I shouted, pleadingly. He wouldn't stop, but he did say," Sakura, it won't hurt as much as you think. Kiss me once and I'll stop." I really didn't want to, but I had no choice. He smiled, and bent down, and gently kissed me. At first, I didn't reply, but he soon traveled his hand up and down my stomach, and I kissed him back, very lightly, but he was able to catch it. After a while, Sasuke continued to kiss me so hard, that I felt dizzy. I didn't kiss him any harder than what I was. He got a bit angry. Sasuke pulled away after a minute or so, and said," Kiss me harder, and I'll let you go." " I kissed you, so let me go!" I shouted. " No. It was barely a kiss." Sasuke insisted. " I will not kiss you again, Sasuke Uchiha!" I shouted, and he just got angry even more. After a minute, he said in a calm voive," Just a little bit harder, and I promise to get away." " Fine, you teme." I said. Maybe not the best thing to say, because he kissed me so hard, and I couldn't help but to reply. I actually kissed him harder, and I felt him smirk while kissing me.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura kissing me was like a world of bliss. She, at first, kised me so softly that I barely felt it. But when I kissed her more softly at first, then made it harder, she replied. I did make a promise to her, to get away from her if she kissed me harder. Before I broke from her strawberry-tasting lips, I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I felt her jump. After we broke, I think she was reluctant to get up. I pulled her up from her waist, and pushed her chest up against my torso. It was only then that I felt hot tears run down her cheeks onto my shirt. I made her look up at me, and was suprised to see her smiling. Usually, I didn't ever like these tears. But these were tears of joy. " Did you enjoy it?" I asked. She nodded her head before I kissed her again, and I walked her home.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Kinda sucky, I know, but I want to know how it was to you guys, so please review. Flames are accepted! My self-esteem is low enough already, so I don't care. **


End file.
